Eye of the Beholder
by Kanna37
Summary: Overshadowed by the magnificence of his full youkai father and brother, Inuyasha is certain he'll spend eternity alone - until he meets Kagome Higurashi, that is... A/U.  2nd Best one-shot FA 1st quarter 2012.


**Eye of the Beholder**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~sSs~

Touga looked at his sons as they lounged in their seats waiting for the performance to begin, and grinned. "After the concert is over, we will be going backstage to the after party to meet Higurashi-san," he said, knowing both his sons had a thing for the young pianist, just as he, himself did.

Kagome Higurashi was twenty-four and a world-renowned pianist and song-writer. She wrote all her own music, not only for her piano, but for orchestral accompaniment, as well. She was talented, intelligent, modest, dainty, and quite beautiful, her traditional Japanese appearance offset by eyes that were almost an electric blue.

She was also known to be totally without prejudice – in a world that sometimes still had problems between the species, youkai and ningen, she judged not. She had as many youkai friends as ningen.

Everything she was drew everything that made he and his sons youkai, and he had paid much extra to gain access to her post-performance. It would be money well spent, he believed.

Sesshoumaru, as cool and collected as he always was, cocked a brow at his father and smiled just slightly at his sire's words. "Indeed? Then I thank you for the chance to get to know Higurashi-san. I will be certain to give all credit to you, father, at our wedding." He was also cocky – it was a trait of inuyoukai, and he was certainly all inu.

Touga chuckled at his son's arrogance. "Perhaps – if I don't end up marrying the girl myself," he responded, giving his son the same look in return. The banter continued between the two, never getting beyond amusing, but Inuyasha just ignored it.

He watched the stage with a longing expression he didn't want anyone else to see, for he would never hear the end of it if he did. After all, he was merely hanyou – and with the beautiful youkai that his brother and father were, who would ever give a half-breed like him a second glance?

He didn't want anyone to know just how much he wanted Higurashi-san for himself...

He'd scented her for the first time at this same concert hall that he volunteered his time to on occasion, working the sound equipment or the lights – whatever was needed for a particular performance. He did it not for money, but because he loved the music... his ears were just as sensitive as his sire's and brother's, and most modern music killed him. But classical? Yes... it was perfect, and he had a deep love for piano and violin, especially.

The first time he'd caught her scent, he'd been electrified, his entire attention instantly and completely on her, and had watched, spellbound, as the most gently beautiful woman he'd ever seen stepped onto the stage and walked over to the piano to begin playing.

The first few notes had him a puddle on the ground – music to soothe his troubled, lonely soul. It spoke to him. _She_ spoke to him.

But he'd never bothered to introduce himself, knowing that even if she liked him well enough and dated him a few times, the instant she met his father or brother, it would all be over for him. After all, they were gorgeous, powerful, and wealthy, and he was... not.

Oh, not that he was poor. No, he owned many, many shares in his father's company, as did Sesshoumaru, though they of course, owned more. And he wasn't ugly – it was just in comparison to _them_ that he fell short. Power, he had, hanyou or not, his father's blood was strong, even mixed with ningen, but again... he fell just short of the other two's perfection, and he always would.

He always had...

He remembered his first real girlfriend in high school. She'd fawned all over him, Kikyou had – until she'd met his brother, and then he might as well have disappeared off the face of the earth for all the notice she'd taken of him afterward. Even the few times he'd actually allowed himself to meet an attractive woman – as soon as they realized who his family was, they'd fall all over themselves trying to get him to introduce them to his father and brother.

After a while, he'd just given up, and when it came to events like this evening, where his father had set up a meet and greet with a gorgeous woman, he'd be the guy holding up the wall in some dark corner, and expecting less than nothing. All he _could_ hope for was that he didn't have to actually _watch_ either his father or his brother waltz off with the first woman he'd truly wanted with all his heart and soul.

That would just be too much – the final straw.

If that happened, he would finally move out of the mansion he'd lived in all his life and find some place far away from them both to live so that he wouldn't have to deal with being overlooked any longer.

No... if he met a woman, and then things didn't work out, he wanted it to be because she just didn't like _him_, not because he was being used as a stepping stone to reach his brother and/or father.

_Keh... as if that'll ever happen, _he thought morosely, his gaze melancholy as cheers erupted as Miss Higurashi made her way onstage and towards her piano.

_Just let me fall into sleep forever as I listen to her music – that way I don't ever have to let her go... _

_I can hold this performance in my soul to keep me company in sleep for eternity._

_There could be no better peace, _he sighed to himself as the music began and he closed his eyes to block out everything but the sound.

_Heaven... this could only be heaven right here in this moment, and the only glimpse of it I think I'll ever get._

~sSs~

"Thank you," Kagome bowed politely as another compliment came her way, along with a sly offer for some 'fun' later. She had learned early on how to ignore those offers while remaining polite to the person expressing such things by quickly turning to the next person wanting to speak to her. Usually, there was no lack of people waiting, and that fact, while tiring, could be a lifesaver.

This time, however, the interruption she needed was caused by a friend appearing before her to congratulate her on another wonderful performance, and she could relax, then, not worrying about any more propositions while Sango was around.

She was well known as Kagome's bodyguard; though she was really just an overprotective friend, she had already gained a reputation for not appreciating such 'offers' being made to her best friend.

Coming to stand slightly behind Kagome and to her side, she began a running commentary of some of those waiting their turn to have a word with the lovely young pianist. It did make it rather difficult to keep a straight face, at times, but Kagome was grateful for her friend's support – she was rather tired, and not up to any nonsense tonight.

"... and there's Takanata Ryu – from what I heard, his wife dumped him because he's – you know – no good in bed," Sango whispered in her ear, causing Kagome to blush, "she's going around telling everyone that four inches is being generous. Of course he denies it, but then he was spotted going in to see a specialist – in _lengthening, _if you know what I mean."

Kagome desperately held back a snicker, trying not to show any sign that anything was out of the ordinary as she shook another person's hand and tried to show interest in what they were saying.

The man finally finished his droning words, and Sango snorted softly so that only Kagome could hear. "Hmph. He's got no talent with music, don't let him lie to you. He just wants your attention."

Sending the man off with some polite nonsense, Kagome just managed to keep from laughing outright when the man scurried off looking like nothing so much as a mouse trying to blend in to a convention of cats. _Funny... the mouse in the cat's clothing..._

With an inward sigh and a hope that she would soon be finished meeting all those who were attending this after-party so that they would feel important by having spoken to her, Kagome smiled politely once more and turned to greet the next person in line... and blinked, taken aback when she caught sight of him. _Wow... talk about handsome! s_he thought, looking the guy over discreetly. Long silver hair gathered into a topknot, and golden eyes framed by a single jagged blue status marking on each cheek, it was obvious the male was youkai – daiyoukai, even.

Startled by the male's good looks, she listened carefully to his introduction, surprised even more at Sango's seemingly stunned silence behind her.

"Higurashi-san," he said, bowing lightly towards her, "I am Taisho, Touga, and this is my eldest son Taisho Sesshoumaru," he gestured at the male standing next to him, who was just as beautiful as he was in a different, cooler way, and then he waved his hand at the third person standing with him, "and this is my youngest son, Inuyasha." He didn't bother introducing his youngest formally, and Kagome wondered why as her eyes trailed his hand to see the male introduced so casually – as though he really didn't matter.

_Oh, _she thought in wonder, _he must be hanyou. His ears are adorable! But he looks so aloof and lonely... if he's treated so casually by his own family, how must others treat him? _She smiled politely at the father and bowed in return, though her heart was left cold by the way he seemed to overlook his own son. "It is an honor to meet you, Taisho-sama, Taisho-sama, and _Taisho-sama_-" she smiled a little mischievously at the youngest male as she emphasized the formality; he looked at her wide-eyed as she addressed him in such a manner, though his father had not introduced him that way, "-I am glad that you are here."

She was interested to note that the eldest son wrinkled his nose ever-so-slightly as she addressed his brother by their family name, and her eyes narrowed just slightly on him. He had bowed politely when his father had introduced him, and smiled slightly, but his manner was rather cool, and though he was gorgeous, that fact turned her off. Tuning back in, she listened to the father speak lightly of inconsequential things, and then ask her if she would grace them with her presence later on after her duty of greeting everyone was over.

With a glance at his youngest son, she bowed once more and murmured that she would be honored, and the three moved on, leaving her with an oddly silent Sango. That meant something, and as soon as those still in line were gone, she was going to find out what, because Sango was _never_ quiet.

Poised and polished though she wished nothing more than that the line would just end already, Kagome managed to get through the last of those in line without losing her mind, but as soon as she could politely get away from the people around her, she grabbed ahold of Sango's arm and pulled her over into a quiet corner.

Turning to face her best friend, she said, "Out with it, Sango-chan. What's got you so tongue-tied?"

Flicking her fingers through the short locks of hair surrounding her face, Sango said, "You wouldn't know, having been gone from our homeland for so long, but you just met the _Taisho's_! Rich as all get out, gorgeous - every woman around would give their souls to date either Taisho senior – who, ironically doesn't look any more senior than his sons – or Taisho junior, his heir. And they want to spend time with _you_? Do you know how lucky you are?" Sango practically squealed in excitement. "I bet by the end of the night, one of them asks you out on a date!"

"And what about the youngest Taisho, Sango-chan? Why do you not have anything to say about him?" she asked slowly, curious. "Is he a troublemaker or something?"

Sango blinked at her, then shook her head blankly. "Oh... Inuyasha, you mean? No, not as far as I know. He's quiet, from all I've heard, and doesn't socialize much."

Kagome frowned at her friend, tapping her foot with impatience. "Well, and I can see why! If everyone acts towards him like you and his own father and brother do, why wouldn't he just stay quiet and out of the way? I personally thought he was adorable!"

Taken aback, Sango just stared at her friend for a moment. "Well, I mean, it's not... I mean – darn it, Kagome-chan, I mean, come on! With a father and brother that look like that, what do you expect? They are _so_ gorgeous, and much more outgoing than he is. Of course he gets overlooked!"

"Well, maybe it's because no one has given him a chance!" Kagome hissed, taking notice of the attention she and Sango were beginning to attract, and not wanting anyone to overhear their topic of conversation.

Shrugging, Sango also took note of the looks being sent their way, and sighed. "Whatever, Kagome-chan. I'm not saying anything against the guy, okay? Calm down. We should probably get back out there and circulate a bit, ne? And after all, the Taisho's are expecting you."

Scowling for a moment, Kagome was tempted to tell Sango she could go entertain the two older Taisho males by herself, but then her manners kicked in and she set aside her irritation with a sigh. _And Inuyasha's a Taisho, too... so I'll get the chance to talk to him as well._

"Fine. Lead the way, Sango-chan. I'll just be glad when it's time to go home," she finished sotto voce as they moved back out into the crowd, talking and bowing and smiling at times as they circulated around the room.

Finally, about an hour later, they came across Taisho senior and his heir holding court in one corner of the room, and Sango perked up in excitement, her cheeks turning a charming rose color.

Kagome, on the other hand, was just disappointed, because there was no sign of the youngest Taisho.

Still, she kept a polite smile on her face as she bowed and greeted Taisho-sama, also greeting his heir in the same fashion.

"Ah, the lovely Higurashi-san," Touga smiled, taking her hand and bowing over it in a courtly manner. "I am pleased to see you once more." He looked at Sango and his smile widened a bit. "And your charming companion – may I know your name, young lady?"

Sango blushed deeper and stuttered out her name, and Touga bowed over her hand as well with a few facile compliments that had Sango overwhelmed.

Kagome waited for him to turn back to her to answer him.

_Give credit where credit is due, Kagome... the guy is very charming. _"The pleasure is mine, Taisho-sama," she returned, a small smile lighting up her face. _But what about Inuyasha? Where is he?_

"Would you care for a glass of champagne?" the younger daiyoukai asked smoothly before she could even think to ask. "It is of acceptable quality." At her slight nod and Sango's murmured acceptance, he handed her a small flute of the bubbly and she murmured her thanks as he passed one to Sango as well, his father smiling wryly at him before turning once more to face her.

"So, Higurashi-san... are you happy to be back in your native land once more?"

She took a slow sip of her champagne and thought about it for a few moments. "I have been away for some time, and in some ways, it feels strange to be here once more. I am sure I will become accustomed to everything within a short time, though. There are some things I miss from America, but... there are more things I missed from here, I suppose," she finished, a far away look in her eyes.

Touga nodded in understanding - as did Sesshoumaru. "I am sure you enjoyed the less formal attitude that prevails in America," he murmured, his expression almost sardonic.

Kagome shot him a look at the tone in his voice and the expression on his face. "No... actually, I was never as comfortable with their less formal manners. It took some time for me to keep from cringing in embarrassment every time I was given strange looks for being so formal, and then expected to retract my formality and speak freely, especially to strangers. I do not understand their casual attitudes to themselves and others," she replied, a slight edge to her voice that was not missed at all by Sango, who tensed.

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly. "No offense intended, Higurashi-san. It was an assumption only, as most of those I've known that have spent any amount of time in America become much less formal quite quickly and seem to find the casual relationships that are so predominant over there more... 'fun'."

Inclining her head slightly in acceptance of the apology, Kagome agreed with him, though he and his father both noted a small withdrawal in her. She turned to look at Touga. "Ah, Taisho-sama, would you both excuse me? I feel the need to freshen up," she said, her tone polite but distant, and Touga nodded at her while shooting his heir a dark look.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san. I look forward to attending more of your performances in the future," he said, bowing to her and Sango once more as Sesshoumaru did the same, and with a slight smile, Kagome nodded and bowed in return, then turned and made her way towards the restrooms, Sango trailing behind her, leaving an irritated father growling subsonically at his son.

"Why did you say such a thing, Sesshoumaru?" he hissed under his breath. "You insulted her!"

Sesshoumaru actually managed to look slightly chagrined for a moment, and then sighed, glancing at his sire ruefully. "When she called Inuyasha 'Taisho-sama' earlier, I felt almost as though she were reprimanding you for introducing him in such a manner. It... raised my hackles, father. I apologize."

Touga looked around the room at the mention of his youngest son, and catching sight of him leaning against a wall in as close to a dark corner as could be found in the reception room of the auditorium, sighed, a guilty look on his face. After a moment, he said, "Perhaps she was right to do so, Sesshoumaru. Look at your brother. I've never noticed before how lonely he looks. I think that she _did_ notice, however, and that's why she responded to my words the way she did."

Nonplussed, Sesshoumaru looked around 'til he could also see his half-sibling, and studied him for a moment.

He did, indeed, look very, very lonely – and that was especially sad when considering that he was absolutely surrounded by people.

_Hn. I also, never noticed that..._

Without another word, Sesshoumaru nodded at his father, understanding what he was saying.

_It is funny that this situation was brought to our attention by a tiny ningen woman that we'd never met before. No one else has ever pointed out our treatment of Inuyasha._

He sighed, his eyes narrowed as he watched the ebb and flow of people socializing all around his brother – without once bringing him into the conversations.

_It simply proves that she is different... but she wasn't too impressed with me, and that was my fault. It is something I may come to regret, after all. She is obviously not blinded by looks, money, or power, and that is a rarity, indeed._

He was pulled from his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Perhaps she will be the one to take away that lonely look on his face," Touga sighed after a minute. "Maybe he will finally be the lucky one, eh, Sesshoumaru? If he does gain her attention, he will, most certainly, be lucky. She is a fine woman, you agree?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, and decided to spend the evening watching his brother for once, rather than picking his way through the throngs of females that were always in attendance anywhere he or his father were.

After all, one night wouldn't matter – he would never lack for female companionship whenever he desired it.

He could give his brother one night – one night to see what his life was _really_ like.

It wasn't something he'd even ever considered before.

Perhaps he should have.

~oOo~

Inuyasha watched his father and brother socializing with all those around them so naturally off and on through the evening with a bitterness he hadn't felt in ages, his gaze dark enough to stop even those few who would have struck up a conversation with him in the hopes of being introduced to his father and brother from approaching.

At first, when he'd been younger, just coming into his own and beginning to realize what he was up against in his family, he'd been angry. But after a while, he'd simply become numb to it, and in his heart he'd given up the hope of ever standing out, ever shining on his own. He'd become the ubiquitous wallflower, and in all the years since his school days, that had never changed.

After scenting Higurashi-san that time, however, he'd been unable to stop himself from dreaming – waking dreams, sleeping dreams... it didn't matter, his mind couldn't stop the 'what if' scenarios, and now that they were here and he had actually met the object of those dreams, the bitterness he thought gone was once more raising its ugly head.

It was apparent he wasn't over it... he'd just been hiding from the feelings of anger and insufficiency he carried inside. Would he ever be good enough for someone? Anyone?

Lost in his unhappy thoughts, he didn't notice at first that he was no longer in his corner alone – not until someone clearing their throat interrupted his painful thoughts. And when he saw who it was, he flushed, completely embarrassed to be caught out basically sulking.

He bowed awkwardly while attempting to get his blush under control, cringing inwardly. "Higurashi-san," he acknowledged stiffly, voice curt. "Were you looking for my father and brother?"

Kagome tilted her head and smiled up at him, enjoying his smooth tenor, curt or not, before bowing respectfully in return. "No, not at all, Taisho-sama. I already spoke to them as I promised, and my visit with them is over now."

He looked surprised at that, frowning down at her as his ears straightened, trained only on her. "O-over?" he stuttered, totally caught off-guard. "But... I know father was interested in you, as was Sesshoumaru... I don't understand," he finished, looking at her with a confused expression she found adorable.

It was Kagome's turn to blush, and she looked away, almost feeling guilty at the fact that she'd wanted to get away from his family. She hoped he wouldn't take what she was about to say wrong... "I don't know about that, but... the truth is, I found your brother to be a little too... what's the word I'm looking for," she muttered, her eyes trained on the floor as she thought about what she was wanting to say, "cool, I suppose is the best word I can come up with. Or maybe distant. Superior. It made me a little... uncomfortable."

Inuyasha just stared at her, floored and not knowing how to respond to such a confidence. No one he'd ever known had ever said anything like that about Sesshoumaru, though it was true... "Keh... I s'pose I can understand that. He is a little on the cold and arrogant side. It's just the way he is. But you didn't say anything about my father..." he trailed off, not looking at her – too afraid that if he did look at her, he'd be unable to keep himself from kissing her. Up close and personal like this, her scent was overwhelming, and her smiles addicting.

_I'm in trouble, _he groaned to himself.

"Ah... your father was nice enough, but... well, he was so polished and smooth it was like it was a mask, I suppose. Not that I'm saying he's trying to hide anything," she hurriedly assured the hanyou, who was now looking at her with an odd expression in those beautiful gold eyes of his, "but it just wasn't... me. I want someone who's a little more real, I guess," she finally confided, blushing deeply. "I don't really like this pretentious kind of life. I'm always most happy when I'm at home playing my piano for myself, or an appreciative audience of one, rather than for a lot of boring rich people."

Inuyasha was astounded. For the first time,_ ever_, a beautiful woman was actually criticizing his oh so perfect father and brother... and he had absolutely no idea what to say in return. He looked down at her to make sure she wasn't just making it all up, only to find her looking somewhat afraid. It took a moment to figure out why, but then...

"I'm not upset at you for speaking your mind about them, if your worried about that," he burst out hurriedly, wanting to put her at ease, and then flushed again. He looked away. "Keh. You're the first person who's ever had anything critical to say about them... most are too caught up in their looks and their money to ever dare to say anything less than flattering about either one."

Frowning Kagome looked out over the crowd and caught little glimpses of both Taisho males at different points. Both were very busy in their circles, quite a few people gravitating to them, and she found it sad that she was the only one noticing the younger Taisho. He was just as handsome, just as worthy – at least, in her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence as both watched the goings on across the room, Kagome spoke, breaking the quiet. "Well, as for money, I have enough of my own to go on with, and as far as I'm concerned, you are just as handsome as they are... in fact-" she flushed so deeply Inuyasha was almost afraid she was going to explode, "-I personally think you're nicer-looking than they are. After all, they don't have those adorable ears," she mumbled, afraid that she'd insulted him by mentioning them, but unable to help herself. They were just so... so... well, anyway, she really wished she could touch them. _I'd love to tweak and rub those ears, oh, yes I would. _

Not certain he'd heard her right, Inuyasha stared at her, his mouth almost gaping open. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, so he cleared his throat, then tried again. "W-what did you just say?" he managed to squeak out, wincing at how boyish he sounded just then. _Oh, great... a beautiful woman claims to think you attractive over your family for the first time __ever__, and you go and sound like a wimp __– or a girl. Good going, Inuyasha. Just lovely. What a great impression __that__ made..._

Kagome, on the other hand, simply found it cute... unbearably cute, and the longer she stood next to him, talking to him, the more she wanted to toss out that formality she was so used to and just pounce him and kiss him senseless.

_Come on, girl, he asked you a question – ya gonna answer him, or stare at him and strip him with your eyes in front of an entire crowd of people?_

She coughed uncomfortably, but answered his question. "I know you heard what I said, and that you're _really_ asking if I meant it... and the answer is yes, I meant it."

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt free of the weight of having such strong, handsome family members always overshadowing him as he took in her words... he sniffed discreetly in her direction, and was almost knocked over by the honesty in her scent... as well as the attraction. He had to be sure – words could be lies, but the scent always told the truth.

This time, the words and the scent matched up – she really meant what she was saying.

_Someone picked me! For the first time, someone picked me over them – not because they want to use me to get to them, but because they met them first and didn't like them as much as me! I never thought this day would come... and it's not some scary looking woman, but a beautiful one who I want so much it hurts. I wonder... if I asked her out, would she agree to go on a date with me?_

Once the thought was there, he couldn't put it out of his mind. _Would she? _Perhaps he should find out...

Before he could speak, however, the young woman who'd been standing behind her when they'd first met her in the line appeared, looking quite annoyed, and bowed towards him politely.

"I need to steal my friend away, Taisho-sama," she said politely, and he nodded reluctantly – what else could he do?

But Kagome was having none of it, and smiled up at him for a moment before Sango dragged her away. "I'll be back momentarily, Taisho-sama... will you still be here?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then a slow smile washed across his face. "Aa. I will wait here if you'll be returning, Higurashi-san. And please-" he wrinkled his nose, "the name is Inuyasha. When you say Taisho-sama I expect to turn around and see my father or brother hovering over my shoulder like a dark cloud."

Scowling inwardly at the fact that he'd become used to being treated in such a way, Kagome nonetheless smiled brilliantly at him, making him blink, before saying, "Then you must call me Kagome in return, Inuyasha. I insist." She blushed and tipped her head to him, and then turned to her friend and followed after her.

Inuyasha just watched her walk away, and prayed that it hadn't all been a dream, and that she would return to continue speaking to him.

It was the first time he'd felt like someone important since as far back as he could remember, and he wasn't ready to lose that. Not at all... the feeling of being wanted was addicting – even for one who'd only had mere minutes in the presence of the one who'd made him feel that way.

_Kami, please let her come back. I don't think I could take it if this was all a dream..._

As he waited, his mind was so preoccupied with Kagome that he never noticed the attention that _her_ attention had gained him. But people all around were watching him surreptitiously and talking in low tones about him – what was it about him that Higurashi-san had spent those minutes smiling and talking to him of her own free will?

He never even noticed the fact that his brother and father had also both been watching, and neither was too surprised to find Kagome speaking to him at one point. Touga, especially, had been almost positive that the young woman would track him down and speak to him, if only to emphasize the oh-so-polite point she'd tried to make earlier.

A bit concerned when he noticed her friend hauling her away, he had to admit he was quite pleased when he noted her making her way back to Inuyasha's side a few minutes later. Perhaps tonight his hanyou son would find some happiness for himself. He sighed, knowing that he would have to take his son aside later when they returned home, and apologize to him for never noticing his unhappiness. As his father, he had no excuse for treating him the way he had – and it wasn't even because he didn't love his son... but somewhere along the way, he'd become inattentive, and his son deserved for him to acknowledge that, and apologize. In truth, he deserved so much more.

He smiled as the young woman tapped his son on the shoulder, and watched as they continued to interact, pleased.

_Go for it, my son. She obviously likes you... and none of us could do much better than her._

~oOo~

Kagome was fuming as she watched Sango disappear into the crowd. Best friend or not, she wasn't going to turn her back on the first guy she'd really been attracted to in ages just because Sango wanted to go back and flirt with the elder Taisho brother.

She'd told her that, too. "Go introduce yourself to him, then, if you want to talk to him so badly. But I was happy right where I was, and I'm not going to let you mess this up for me." With that, and a final, frosty glare in her friend's pouty-lipped direction, she turned and made her way back through the crowd to Inuyasha's corner, and smiled up at him when she reached his side.

He smiled almost shyly at her in return and she couldn't help the blush that came, and with a rush, asked, "Do you... would you like to get out of here and go somewhere else? We could go for a walk along the beach, if you'd like," she offered. "It's a beautiful night for it."

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't have my car with me, though – we came to the performance in my father's limo," he said.

She waved a hand merrily at him. "No worries! I have my car... that is, if you don't mind a woman driving you around – I know some men do," she laughed, her eyes dancing mischievously again. He couldn't help it – something about that look was irresistible, and he smiled again in return, accepting her offer.

"Oi, I'm not like that," he chuckled, blushing a little more as he finally took note of the fascinated gazes of those around them. "And I'd love to get out of here – can put all the nosies behind us that way, ne?"

Kagome, also noticing the stares for the first time, glared right back at the closest people staring at them, and smiled triumphantly as they looked guiltily away. "Eh, who cares about them? But it would certainly be a lot more fun away from this stuffy reception room, I definitely agree!"

A little timidly, Inuyasha held out his arm for her to take, and she did so, smiling up at him and leading him right out of the room. Neither even cared at the absolute explosion of loud gossip that followed them – in fact, Inuyasha almost wanted to revel in it.

_Hah! There is someone out there that thinks I'm worth something! _he wanted to crow. _Take that and stuff it in your pipe and smoke it, all you old biddies... _

_I won't be the wallflower anymore tonight, at least... and hopefully, I won't be ever again, either._

He couldn't help but cross his fingers as he walked out with her, hope notwithstanding - because a little luck never hurt anybody.

For him, a _lot_ of luck would work even better.

~oOo~

A year and a half later, a brightly blushing but brilliantly smiling Kagome was escorted back down the aisle by her new husband - after a scorching, loving kiss that had all but stolen her breath and mind away with equal facility, leaving her practically a puddle on the ground in front of all their guests.

As far as she was concerned, the luck had all been hers – after all, she'd met him, and won him, and after tonight, when he completed the mating ceremony with her, no one could ever take him away from her – he would be with her forever.

If anyone were to ask Inuyasha, however, the luck was all _his._ She had appeared in his life, opened his father's and brother's eyes to what his life was really like, and then opened her _arms _to him, accepting him and loving him when no one else had ever bothered with him as anything more than a way to reach his sire and sibling.

Kagome was a loving, warm, beautiful woman – and for the first time _ever_, both his father and his brother envied _him_ the wife and mate he now had.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they say, and in Kagome's eyes, no one was more beautiful than he was... in all the ways that beauty could be counted, and she'd told him that repeatedly over the entire time they'd known each other.

It took a while, but he finally believed her – because Kagome would never lie about such a thing.

Lucky, lucky him.

~oOo~

A/N: This idea just kinda came to me one night as I was getting ready to fall asleep. What would it have been like for Inuyasha if he had grown up in our world with a brother like Sesshoumaru, and a father like Inupapa?

And as for those that are going to scream about the characters being 'OOC', let me say this: This story is an A/U. It is not canon, nor is it set in the canon universe. If the characters had developed in the modern world, as they did within the parameters of this story, then I think it highly likely they would have acted quite like this. They certainly wouldn't have been the exact same way as they were in canon-verse – because environment does play a very large role in developing our characters.

And for those who thought that my way of having Kagome basically reprimand Touga and Sesshoumaru for their way of devaluing Inuyasha was not enough and they wouldn't have just taken that and suddenly been aware of what they were doing to him, I remind you that the characters are _Japanese._ The Japanese people are a very subtle people as a whole. They have a very different way of seeing things that most American people would not understand. It doesn't take a lot of words for them to understand what is being said. That's why so many of us don't really understand Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship throughout the manga fully – because Japanese subtlety is evident throughout it, where we English speakers always want things spelled out in black and white before we finally get it.

So, all that to say is take the story as it's meant, and either enjoy it, or don't bother reading it, but don't send me reviews about how they aren't 'in character', okay? I'll just refer you back to this A/N, and then ignore anything else you have to say on the matter.

Amber


End file.
